Aishiteru
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Ère Edo. Kimihiro Hanasaki, plus connu sous le nom de "Watanuki", subit une vie qu'il n'a pas choisie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?... AVERTISSEMENT : YAOI NC-16
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Romance, drame, angst

AVERTISSEMENT : Le rating de cette fanfiction est "M" car certaines scènes pourront heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs. Néanmoins, il n'est pas dans mes projets d'écrire du lemon, donc si certains sont venus lire une romance, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Rassurez-vous !

Coucou !

Je reviens avec un UA de plus sur xxxHolic, un UA assez sadique d'ailleurs ... J'ai totalement changé d'univers pour une fois, j'ai pris l'ère Edo ... Mais j'espère que vous accrocherez à l'histoire !

Bonne lecture, je vous aime ! C'est grâce à votre soutien que je continue à écrire. Je me sentais triste à l'idée de vous laisser sans d'autre histoire à vous faire partager ... Mais malheureusement, je ne garantis pas la rapidité ... je suis désolée !

BISOUUUUUS !!!

Tohru

**Aishiteru**

**Chapitre 1**

¤ Kimihiro Hanasaki était né dans une famille de marchands miséreux, qui vendaient principalement des céréales.

Il était l'aîné, il avait trois petites soeurs et deux petits frères.

Il apprit vite à faire des affaires, et aimait le métier que lui apprenaient ses parents.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les champs ou à la vente, il jouait avec ses frères et soeurs jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande de l'aide.

Il était volontaire, aimait les gens. Le reste de sa famille était comme lui.

Ils vivaient pauvres, mais heureux, durant 12 ans.

Mais un jour de printemps, alors qu'il était parti faire une livraison, un drame se produisit.

Il reprit le chemin pour retourner chez lui à la nuit tombée, fredonnant un chant d'Enka.

Il revint chez lui ...

... et découvrit ses parents, ses frères, ses soeurs, morts ...

... leur sang s'étendait sur le sol ...

Autour d'eux, trois samurais, armés de lames ensanglantées ...

... le sang de sa famille ...

N'ayant pas le temps de perdre la tête et de sombrer dans la folie, il courut le plus loin possible, criant, suppliant de l'aide.

Mais tous ces gens qui l'aimaient, ou qui semblait l'aimer, lui claquèrent les portes, craignant de se faire attaquer à leur tour par les samurais.

Il fuit, le plus loin possible, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier ...

Enfin, une porte resta ouverte pour lui. Il était soulagé.

Des parfums exquis s'en dégageaient ...

La chaleur de la maison commençait à le séduire ...

Désespéré, il y entra, et s'y réfugia, échappant enfin aux griffes de ses agresseurs.

Mais pour son infortune, cette porte salvatrice était celle d'un bordel.

µµµµµµ

Cet incident arriva un 1er Avril. Alors on s'amusait à l'appeler "Watanuki".

C'était une façon de se moquer de lui, mais il s'était habitué à son nouveau nom.

Il était blâmé par les femmes et était le sujet d'infâmes moqueries.

Tout cela parce qu'il était haï : les samurais venaient presque toujours lui rendre visite, à lui et pas à un autre.

Il était le prostitué qui rapportait le plus d'argent au bordel, et avait une très bonne réputation du côté des intéressés.

Les autres hommes prostitués brûlaient de jalousie. Kimihiro était mieux traité qu'eux grâce à son succès.

Mais, à maintenant 18 printemps, il se fichait de tout cela.

L'argent, les compliments lubriques, les insultes.

Il souhaitait tout simplement la fin de ce cauchemar, la liberté.

Mais il n'avait nul part où aller, et les gérants du bordel n'allait sûrement pas lâcher la poule aux oeufs d'or.

Alors, prisonnier de son sort, il se laissait vivre.

Sans pour autant se sentir vivant.

µµµµµµ

C'était le matin, et on réveilla les prostitués, tous rassemblés dans un dortoir, serrès les uns contre les autres comme du bétail.

Kimihiro se leva malgré les cernes qui trahissaient ses efforts pour ne pas montrer son manque de sommeil. Il ne dormait que 5 heures par nuit, tout au plus.

Il traversa les couloirs en déambulant le moins possible. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il connaissait les allées par coeur.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans les bains, où ils devaient se nettoyer de la tête aux pieds.

Les premières moqueries fusèrent à la vue de son corps nu, une façon pour les jeunes hommes de se venger de lui.

Les propos qu'ils lançaient étaient d'une nature grivoise, insultante, méprisante.

Kimihiro fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, et se préoccupa de son hygiène.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ressortit avec les autres, et partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient un placard chacun, avec leurs propres vêtements.

Le kimono de Kimihiro était d'un rouge flamboyant, aux fleurs noires et jaunes, ainsi qu'aux bords dorés. Celui-ci mettait en valeur les formes qu'il avait acquises durant sa croissance.

Pour la finition, il avait une fleur blanche en papier qu'il se mit dans les cheveux avec soin.

En récupérant son miroir, il pouvait apercevoir un visage blanc d'une beauté androgyne.

Le bleu de ses yeux ressortait d'autant plus que ses lèvres délicatement roses.

Mais toute expression de joie avait déserté de son visage.

Maintenant, il était temps qu'il rejoigne sa chambre.

Celle qu'il partagera avec ses clients.

Comme chaque jour ...

µµµµµµ

Sa chambre était spacieuse, le futon était posé à côté de la fenêtre qui avait des portes coulissantes en guise de volets, ces derniers étant souvent fermés. Des plantes ainsi qu'un paravent ornaient la pièce, et une table était disposée avec du maquillage et un miroir au cas où il devait rajuster ses parures. Comme les chambres des prostitués étaient à l'étage et que les maisons alentours n'avaient qu'un rez-de-chaussée, personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Kimihiro maudissait cet endroit du plus profond de lui même, mais aucune émotion ne vint le troubler lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la fréquenter qu'il en était blazé.

À petits pas et amplement, car son kimono ne lui permettait pas d'être naturel, il partit s'installer à côté du lit. Il se prépara psychologiquement à affronter une dizaine de viols supplémentaires.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire en ce moment même. Mais tout cela était si douloureux qu'il ne pensait qu'à son propre malheur.

Tous les jours, des hommes passaient le voir, et les seuls moments de répis qu'il lui étaient accrodés lui semblaient des secondes.

Ils étaient inexistants dans sa tête.

Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à peine à revenir à la réalité, la porte s'ouvrit. ¤

Femme : Entrez, je vous prie.

¤ Un samurai fit son apparition.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il avait surtout du succès auprès d'eux.

Les yeux vides de toute expression de joie, il s'inclina, puis lui offrit un sourire. ¤

Kimihiro : Bonjour monsieur.

¤ Son client n'avait rien d'un gentleman. Le regard qu'il posait sur lui était égoïste et malsain.  
Comme celui de la plupart de ses clients.

Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune homme, et, sans prononcer un mot, le souilla sans délicatesse.

µµµµµµ

C'était enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Kimihiro mourait de faim, et ce n'était pas la maigre pitence _ du riz, du poisson et du tofu _ servie par la cuisinière qui allaient le requinquer.

Ses collègues femmes le regardaient manger de la même manière qu'elles, et cela réveilla leurs esprits perfides.

Kimihiro, une fois de plus, fit semblant de ne pas les entendre.

µµµµµµ

Il avait le ventre vide et le coeur lourd lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre.

Il n'eût pas le temps de dire ouf, que le quatrième samurai de la journée fit son apparition.

Cet homme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. C'était un de ses habitués.

Alors, selon les goûts de ce dernier, il s'allongea sur le dos, et se prépara à l'accueillir.

La demi-heure allait être longue ...

µµµµµµ

Il faisait nuit noire, mais Kimihiro n'avait pas terminé son service.

Il savourait son moment de solitude comme jamais. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu plus d'une heure de repos.

Il se forçait à ne pas s'endormir. Il se laissait bercer par la mélodie d'un chant d'Enka chanté dans le bar voisin.

Il aimait beaucoup cette musique. Elle lui rappelait sa vie passée, qu'il chérissait tant.

Il commençait à murmurer la mélodie, il ressentait enfin du plaisir aujourd'hui.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et un dernier samurai entra dans la chambre.

La stupeur le prit d'un seul coup, mais il savait la cacher.

Il sourit, et prononça les mots habituels. ¤

Kimihiro : Bonjour monsieur.

¤ Le grand samurai à la chevelure brune en bataille ouvrit la bouche à son tour. ¤

Le samurai : Bonjour.

¤ Kimihiro ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde.

Il commençait dès lors à distinguer ses traits. Il semblait, lui aussi, avoir perdu toute joie dans sa vie.

Ses yeux fins et dorés le scrutaient longuement, comme s'ils cherchaient à le graver dans sa mémoire.

Quand à sa stature, elle était droite et fière.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kimihiro voyait ce genre d'homme. Il était extrèmement surpris. ¤

Le samurai : Vous êtes donc celui qu'on appelle "Watanuki" ?

Kimihiro : Oui, il s'agit de moi.

Le samurai : ...

¤ Il s'approcha de lui, alors Kimihiro se prépara à être pris avec fureur ... ¤

Le samurai, s'agenouillant face à lui : Vous êtes ... plus beau que ce que j'imaginais.

Kimihiro, rougissant : Ah... bien ... c'est un honneur de... de satisfaire vos attentes ...

¤ Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à cette remarque qui, à l'évidence, n'avait rien d'obscène.

Aucun regard impudique sur lui, aucune main qui se précipitait pour le déshabiller.

Simplement un visage qui admirait le sien.

Le coeur de Kimihiro se mit à battre violemment.

C'était un sentiment totalement nouveau qui s'emparait de lui.

Il le paralysa.

Soudain, des doigts un peu rêches vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres avec délicatesse, pour en découvrir la douceur.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ...

Ses yeux furent captivés par celui du samurai, qui avançait lentement son visage du sien.

La main de ce dernier glissa sur sa joue jusque dans sa nuque.  
Et il embrassa le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois, Kimihiro sentit du plaisir à ce qu'on l'embrasse.

Ce samurai le faisait avec tant de tendresse que s'en était impossible. Et pourtant l'adolescent pouvait percevoir tout cela ...

Le client se décida à ouvrir la bouche pour mêler sa langue à la sienne et, lentement, il s'allongea sur lui.

Kimihiro sentait que l'autre corps ne dégageait aucune violence, il avait même pris la peine de soutenir son poids avec ses bras.

Une main se retira sur sol pour défaire la bande qui gardait le kimono de Kimihiro fermé, découvrant un corps nu.

Le samurai commença à se dévêtir, et Kimihiro comprit enfin qu'il voulait, en réalité, ce que tous les autres hommes voulaient.

Du sexe. Rien que cela.

La déception se fit grande, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il devenait aussi sensible.

Il devait être habitué à ce qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à son corps ...

Alors qu'il sentit l'autre corps nu sur le sien, il ferma les yeux, en retenant difficilement quelques sanglots ...

Le samurai n'agissait pas. Il gardait leurs corps collés, et soupira.

Kimihiro se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi le faisait-il tant souffrir ? Qu'il aille droit au but ...

... vite ... que ça se termine ... ¤

Le samurai, se relevant : Excusez-moi.

¤ Kimihiro ouvrit violemment les yeux.  
Il ne comprenait plus rien.

La confusion s'emparait de lui. ¤

Le samurai, se rhabillant en vitesse : Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

¤ Kimihiro en avait la respiration coupée.

Il le regardait se rhabiller, alors qu'il se redressait pour s'asseoir, sans prendre le temps de refermer son kimono. ¤

Kimihiro : Je... je ne vous plaîs pas ?... Si c'est le cas, on vous remboursera, demandez à la réception ...

Le samurai : Ce n'est pas de votre faute ... J'ai simplement du mal à me laisser aller à un prostitué ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Ce samurai n'osait pas lui témoigner sa déception.

Kimihiro en était convaincu. ¤

Kimihiro : J'ai sûrement été trop passif. Peut-être attendiez-vous de moi plus d'investissement...

Le samurai : Je vous ai dit qu'il s'agissait de moi et non pas de vous.

¤ Ses yeux dorés ne flanchaient pas, et retenaient son regard.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir ...

Le coeur de Kimihiro s'emballa de plus belle.

Que venait-il faire ici s'il savait qu'il avait du mal avec les prostitués ?

Pourquoi s'attardait-il à s'excuser auprès de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'un corps qu'il avait payé ?

Et surtout ...

... ses paroles de tout à l'heure, à propos de sa beauté, étaient-elles sincères ?...

Il ressentit le besoin immédiat de le savoir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui poser des questions ...

Plus il le regardait, plus il était passionné par les traits fins de son visage, sa peau mate à force de rester au soleil, ses yeux fins qui le transperçaient, ...

Cet homme suscitait chez lui de plus en plus d'obsession.

Il sentait la passion monter et prendre possession de lui ... ¤

Le samurai : Je m'en vais. Excusez-moi encore ...

¤ Non, il ne devait pas partir.

Kimihiro devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de le retenir ... ¤

Kimihiro : Vou...voulez-vous que je fasse qu...quelque chose pour vous ?

Le samurai : Ca ira, je vous remercie.

Kimihiro : Vous avez payé une somme d'argent assez chère ...

Le samurai : Gardez la monnaie.

Kimihiro : Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

Le samurai : ...

¤ Le jeune homme laissa ressortir ses émotions. Ses yeux reflétaient enfin toute la confusion, la frustration et la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

Le samurai ne fut pas insensible à la détresse du prostitué.

Il revint le voir, et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

En silence.

Il attendit que Kimihiro prononce les premiers mots.

Il voulut le faire, mais il avait perdu sa respiration.

Il avait peur. Il tremblait.

Et le samurai attendait ...

Il devait absolument dire quelque chose ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...vous...ne...vous ne mentiez pas quand vous aviez dit que...j'étais...

¤ Ses lèvres tremblèrent en prononçant ce dernier mot ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...beau...

Le samurai : On ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

¤ Il fit non de la tête.

Ce qui suscita un grand étonnement de la part du samurai. ¤

Kimihiro : ... du moins ... pas comme cela ...

Le samurai : ...

Kimihiro : ... pardonnez mon impertinence ...

Le samurai : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il se sentait malade.

Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une situation pareille.

À la fois désespérante, embarrassante.

Humiliante.

Ses émotions avaient prit le dessus.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais failli comme ça ...

Il se sentait trop mal ... ¤

Kimihiro, s'inclinant le plus bas possible : ...dites-moi...simplement votre nom...et je vous laisserai partir...

¤ Le samurai se tut une fois de plus.

Mais il finit par répondre. ¤

Le samurai : Dôméki Shizuka.

Kimihiro, ne trouvant pas la force de se redresser pour le regarder : ... bien ... Dôméki-san ...

¤ Dôméki se releva, et Kimihiro osa le regarder.

Pas un sourire, ni aura rassurante n'émana de l'homme. Il se contenta de lui dire cette dernière chose. ¤

Dôméki : Merci pour tout. Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois. Bonne nuit.

¤ Sans un mot, silencieusement, il fit glisser la porte, et sortit, en la refermant discrètement derrière lui.

La pièce était totalement vide désormais. Dôméki avait rempli la chambre de sa présence comme personne auparavant.

Kimihiro se sentit désespérément seul.

Il réalisa que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

Ses yeux s'alourdirent et, excédé, il s'effrondra sur le sol, pleurant tout ce qu'il avait retenu durant ces quelques minutes.

Toute force l'avait quitté.

Il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert.

Kimihiro, sans le savoir, versait ses premières larmes d'amour ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Je vous avez prévenu que cette fic était sadique ...

Une petite review pour une pauvre auteur de fic dévouée ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Cette pauvre tarée de Tohru est de retour !

Comment allez-vous ? Moi eh bien ... comme d'hab ! lol

Comment ai-je eu l'idée de cette fic ? Je suis sûre que ceux qui m'ont lu plusieurs fois précédement se sont posés la question ... En fait, c'est une idée que j'ai depuis fort longtemps, depuis 2 ans je crois ... Mais vu le sujet, je n'ai pas vraiment osé l'écrire, je ne me sentais pas prête. Puis j'ai pris de l'âge ... lol Et surtout j'ai redécouvert une musique tirée de la bande son de Samurai Champloo, dont voici le lien : .?id=1129&lecture=3

Et là, j'ai vu les scènes défiler, j'arrivais très bien à voir Watanuki et Dôméki dans les rôles, et ... et puis j'ai craqué, il fallait que j'écrive cette fic !

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire tout au long de cette fic !

BISOUS À TOUS !!! Et surtout, bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 2**

¤ Kimihiro venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Comme toujours, il attendait.

Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, l'impatience et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrait, il pouvait voir le samurai si spécial à ses yeux dans la silhouette de son client.

Et pourtant, il savait bien que ce n'était pas lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son visage et son corps.

Il s'abandonnait au péché brutal de son client, lui faisant regretter les caresses de son amoureux.

Ces caresses, ancrées dans sa chair, qu'il ne cessait de se rappeler lorsqu'il était seul.

Lui, qui haïssait l'acte d'amour qu'on lui faisait subir tous les jours ...

... il était passionné, obsédé par celui-là ...

Shizuka Dôméki était devenu son obsession.

Il était la servante qui le levait du lit, puis ses collègues qui l'insultaient, ainsi que la femme qui lui donnait son repas, et celle qui l'accueillait à sa chambre, et ensuite il était l'homme au guichet qui, avec sa voix forte, accueillait les clients, il était également tous les clients qui venaient le voir.

Toutes les voix étaient la sienne, sans qu'il se fasse entendre.

Il était tout le monde, sans jamais être là.

Et, dans les moments de forte solitude, il l'embrassait, le déshabillait, le cajolait, sans se faire sentir pour autant.

Kimihiro ne voyait les choses qu'à travers lui.

La raison l'avait totalement quitté.

Il devenait fou à l'idée de voir Dôméki partout, alors qu'il lui était inaccessible.

Il rêvait de voir le vrai Dôméki.

La nuit également.  
Souvent, il rêvait de sa voix, lui murmurant quelques tendres douceurs, avant de l'enfermer dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, puis de le couvrir de baisers dans les cheveux, dans le cou, sur les joues, le front, la bouche ...

Lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, il avait l'impression que cela lui était réellement arrivé, mais aucune satisfaction ne venait à lui.

C'était comme si sa soif n'aurait jamais pu été étanchée.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas.

Mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir.

Pourtant, il refusait de voir la vérité.

Il s'obstinait, continuait d'espérer.

Un jour, peut-être ...

... il viendra ...

Ainsi, il devenait chaque jour de plus en plus taciturne, et cela ne profitait pas aux clients : son _absence_ n'avait rien d'excitant.

En quelques jours, sa popularité avait baissée.

Et ses rivaux, désireux d'être la fièreté du bordel, se réjouissaient.

Ils allaient enfin montrer qu'ils ne vivaient pas en vain, qu'ils pouvaient au moins honorer leurs patrons.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se venger ... lui faire payer ...

... à ce Watanuki ...

µµµµµµ

Un midi, alors que Kimihiro finit son maigre déjeuner, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

Croiserait-il Dôméki sur le chemin ? Il l'espérait ...

... jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même ...

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et le retourna.

Il se trouva face à trois de ses collègues, les poings fermés et un sourire sournois aux lèvres. ¤

Homme au chignon : Alors, on ne se sent pas bien ?

Homme aux cheveux courts, le prenant par le col : On n'est peut-être pas assez satisfait ?

Homme à la couette : Ils sont pas assez bons pour toi hein ?!

Homme aux cheveux courts : C'est sûrement ça !

Kimihiro : ...

Homme au chignon : Eh ! Tu réponds quand on te parle ?!

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il leur lança un regard méprisant.

Il trouvait leur attitude tellement sale, elle reflétait parfaitement leur faiblesse ...

Mais ce regard ne leur plut pas du tout, et leur visage se fit plus agressif d'un seul coup. ¤

Homme au chignon : Te fous pas de nous !!!

¤ Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre la plus proche, et le poussèrent violemment contre le mur.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour le rosser de coups de pieds et de poings.

Ils s'amusaient à le faire souffrir.

Kimihiro gémit sous la torture, ils ne retenaient pas du tout leurs coups, au contraire, il sentait qu'ils y allaient de toutes leurs forces.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendaient ce moment.

Il perdait son souffle, la douleur le ravageait ...

Il n'avait pas la force de se défendre ...

... il avait besoin qu'on l'aide ...

... pitié, quelqu'un ...

... pitié ... ¤

Kimihiro, entre deux sanglots : ...Dô...méki...

Homme à la couette : Dôméki ?! C'est qui ça, Dôméki ?!

¤ Dit-il avant de se hâter de le frapper encore une fois ...

Les agresseurs riaient aux éclats, se moquaient de lui, le battaient, sans s'en lasser ...

Et Kimihiro ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Il était trop faible pour se défendre ...

Il eut l'impression que les instants qu'il vivait maintenant étaient les derniers de sa vie.

Il se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait revu Dôméki ...

Mais il aurait préféré mourir autrement ... ¤

Voix de femme : **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ Les hommes arrêtèrent de le frapper.

Ils se retournèrent, et virent, étendue dans le couloir, une prostituée effrayée, qui s'évanouit sur le coup. ¤

Un homme, arrivant avec quelques femmes : Que se passe-t-il ?!

¤ Du personnel arriva, alarmé par le malaise de la jeune femme.

Les agresseurs paniquèrent. On allait les punir pour cela ... ¤

Homme, surpris : Watanuki !...

¤ Son nez dégoulinait de sang, il était étalé sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever ... ¤

Homme : Occupez-vous de lui ! Vite !

¤ Il vit des ombres s'emparer de son corps, le soulever, alors que sa tête résonnait ...

Puis, il perdit connaissance.

µµµµµµ

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne se trouva pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une salle plus grande.

La douleur que lui avaient causé ses collègues le brûlait moins, mais elle restait présente, l'empêchant de bouger.

Une femme, une guérisseuse, était assise à côté de lui. Elle avait patiemment attendu son réveil.

Il avait du mal à distinguer ses traits. Sa vue était trouble ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...

Guérisseuse : Bonjour. Comment-vous sentez-vous ?

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il se tut. ¤

Guérisseuse : Vous avez perdu du sang.

Kimihiro : ...

Guérisseuse : Mais vous n'êtes pas en trop mauvaise santé. Avec du repos, vous irez mieux. En attendant, je reste avec vous.

¤ Il ne fit rien du tout.  
Il se contenta d'écouter les conseils que lui donnait la guérisseuse.

Il avait raté une occasion de mourir. Une occasion de terminer sa vie chaotique.

Mais il savait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser leur mine d'or effondrer.

Alors, il était encore là, et il devait souffrir pour faire le bonheur des autres ...

Pour l'instant, il avait un sursis. Il pouvait profiter de sa convalescence pour se reposer.

Et pour se guérir de son obsession qu'est Dôméki ...

... il en avait grandement besoin ...

µµµµµµ

Mais on ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps.

Dès le lendemain, il devait se remettre au labeur.

Ses membres et ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal. À peine restait-il assis qu'il sentait ses blessures le ronger de l'intérieur.

Et bien évidemment, ses clients ne prêtaient pas attention à sa faiblesse, ils se jetaient sur lui.

Dans n'importe quelles conditions, Kimihiro devait être capable de les satisfaire.

À force de souffrance, il devenait de plus en plus faible.

La journée fut extrèmement longue, et, à la fin, il se laissait envahir par son épuisement.

Malgré tout, il restait là, à faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

Il attendait, alors qu'il était bientôt minuit.

Sa respiration était lente et silencieuse.

Ses yeux fixaient le sol, sans expression apparente.

Il attendait le prochain client avec appréhension.

Le temps se fit long, et le personnel n'était toujours pas venu le chercher.

Il s'endormait ...

... manquait de s'évanouir plusieurs fois ...

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Il leva la tête, pour découvrir qui venait le demander. ¤

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Une fois de plus, il apercevait Dôméki dans son actuel client.

Pourquoi le hantait-il autant ?...

Lui, à qui il ne voulait plus penser ...

Il ferma les yeux ... ¤

Client : Bonjour.

¤ Et cette voix ...

... il avait réellement sombré dans la folie ...

... cette fois, il en était sûr ...

L'homme s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla.

Il prit ses épaules. ¤

Client : Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ...

¤ Kimihiro leva les yeux, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un samurai à la peau mate et aux yeux dorés ...

Non, cette fois il ne rêvait pas. Il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit pour de bon.

Il s'agissait bien de Shizuka Dôméki.

Des spasmes le torturaient.

Que venait-il faire ici ?... ¤

Dôméki : Pourquoi restez-vous muet ?...

Kimihiro : ... que ... vous ...

Dôméki : ...

Kimihiro : ... bonjour ...

¤ Impossible de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

Que Dôméki réalise tout ce dont il a rêvé de lui.

Il le dévisagea, ne savant comment l'inviter à la tendresse.

Il rougit, et laissa les battements de son coeur l'envahir. ¤

Kimihiro : ...je suis...he...

¤ Sa voix se perdit alors qu'il voulait lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui après.

Et puis, dire ceci à un homme en quête d'un soulagement sexuel ...

... c'était d'un pathétique ...

Il se trouvait vraiment bête sur le coup.

Un imbécile fini, vivant dans un rêve impossible ...

Il voulut cacher son visage, mais Dôméki le prit entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder en face. ¤

Dôméki : ...

¤ Le samurai, en contemplant son visage qu'il trouvait si beau, remarqua alors les bleus à peine visibles qui le recouvraient.

Il eut mal au coeur en voyant cela. Et à la vue de ses yeux fatigués et de sa peau plus pâle que la dernière fois, il s'inquiéta. ¤

Dôméki : Qui vous as fait ça ?...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Kimihiro sentait sa tête tourner. Elle lui faisait déjà assez mal ...

Dôméki le voyait, il reconnaissait les symptômes. ¤

Dôméki : Restez avec moi !...

Kimihiro, faiblement : ...

¤ Ses paupières tombèrent lentement, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil ... ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki !

¤ Il le rattrappa dans sa chute, persuadé qu'il s'était évanoui.

Il le secoua un peu en pensant qu'il pouvait encore le garder conscient ...

Puis, il entendit le bruit sourd de sa respiration lente ...

Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. ¤

Dôméki : ... Watanuki ?...

¤ Kimihiro agrippa ses doigts à son kimono.

Sa tête se faisait plus lourde contre son torse.

Il paraissait si détendu contre lui, reposé.

Mais Dôméki ne pouvait pas le garder dans ses bras.

S'il dormait, il devait s'allonger.

Délicatement, le samurai le câla entre ses bras.

Il entrouvrit les couettes du futon qui était à côté d'eux.

Doucement, il y déposa le corps fragile du prostitué.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de lui.

... son visage angélique, respirant la douceur ...

... son corps fin et gracieux, recouvert de ces habits de soie ...

... cette beauté détériorée par ces cruels bleus, donnés par il ne savait quel scélérat ...

Il voulut envelopper cette chose docile à l'intérieur du futon, mais son charme ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il refusait de partir sans avoir pu témoigner un petit peu d'affection à ce jeune homme. Il refusait de le laisser comme la dernière fois.

Sa main se laissa guider vers son visage, ses doigts ramener quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur le côté, afin qu'ils ne couvrent pas ses yeux.

Elle glissa sur sa joue, caressant du bout des doigts ses meurtrissures comme pour les soulager, puis il s'attarda sur ses lèvres, un peu sèches comparées à leur douceur passée ...

Elle descendit un peu plus bas, longeant son long cou fragile, pour s'arrêter sur son torse lisse, dont les pectoraux fremissaient sous ses doigts.

Dôméki n'osa pas le caresser plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de lui alors qu'il n'était conscient de rien ...

Mais il ne pouvait résister à cette chair innocente qui se présentait à lui, et n'attendait que lui.

Alors, il se fit un peu de place à côté de lui dans le futon, et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Il ne referma pas les couvertures, mais ses bras virent pour l'envelopper.

Il le serra contre lui, posant son front contre le sien.

Puis, le bout de son nez rencontra le sien.

Il loua une dernière fois son visage ...

... avant de fermer les yeux ...

... et de s'assoupir ...

... doucement ...

µµµµµµ

La fatigue avait gagné Kimihiro avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et son lourd sommeil se faisait sentir.

C'était avec difficulté qu'il ouvrit les yeux, et il fut surpris de ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière de la pièce.

À la place des rayons de lumière, un visage mate, reposé, qui emprisonnait le sien.

Celui de Dôméki.

Il fut surpris de le voir endormi à côté de lui, tout autant qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir des hommes allongés à ses côtés. Mais celui-là ne faisait que dormir, paisiblement.

Il entrait dans une intimité toute particulière à laquelle il n'était pas vraiment accoutumé, si bien qu'il avait peur.

La sphère devenait romantique : ses bras autour de lui, ce silence secret, cette douceur d'intention ...

... elle l'intimidait totalement ...

Il se contenta d'observer, de mémoriser les traits du visage de son amoureux.

Il ne vit aucune cicatrices, aucune déformation due à une blessure.

Il devait être un guerrier redoutable sur les champs de bataille.

Un vrai samurai, qui devait honorer grandement le shogun.

Kimihiro ne pouvait échapper à ses rêveries enfantines.

Il se disait qu'il avait de la chance qu'un homme comme lui lui porte autant d'estime.

À lui, un courtisan, dont personne ne se souciait.

Il était simplement "utlile" pour les autres.

Pour lui, il était quelqu'un.

Rien que cette pensée le fit trembler.

Sa poitrine tambourinait un chant intense, mais pas si désagréable.

Sa main plaquée sur le torse de Dôméki, ses lèvres brûlaient d'envie de l'embrasser.

Mais ce dernier dormait si bien ... il avait si peur de le réveiller ...

Souffrant de ne pouvoir satisfaire son désir, il soupira.

Et, au son de ce soupir, Dôméki ouvrit les yeux. ¤

Kimihiro : !...

¤ Les deux fentes dorées le fixaient droit dans ses prunelles bleues, Kimihiro se sentit mal.

Il rougit violemment, ne sachant quoi dire pour s'excuser. Il l'avait dérangé ... ¤

Dôméki : ... je suis resté ... cela ne vous ennuie pas ?...

Kimihiro, dans un murmure : ... ce qui vous va ... me va aussi ...

¤ La main de Dôméki glissa sur sa hanche, puis se leva pour se poser sur sa joue rose. Instantanément, Kimihiro se laissa envahir par son amour. Son corps se pétrifia ...

Le samurai ferma les yeux et s'empara de ses lèvres, pour la seconde fois. Il ne pouvait se priver de ses lèvres tendres et jeunes, qui suscitaient tant de plaisir chez lui.

Kimihiro frémit à ce contact. Ses lèvres lui faisaient mal après les blessures qu'on lui avaient infligées et les nombreuses fois qu'on les avaient mordues aujourd'hui.

Mais ce simple baiser suffisait à calmer la douleur.

Les bras de Dôméki vinrent se serrer autour de lui, le ramenant doucement sur le corps robuste de l'homme.

Le garçon se sentit se réchauffer contre lui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une étreinte aussi agréable ...

Si ce n'était celle de leur dernière entrevue ...

Il ne put céder à l'envie de la compléter en glissant ses mains dans le dos de son client.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il osa répondre au baiser qu'on lui donnait.

Dôméki fut surpris par la ferveur à laquelle il le faisait.

Mais il ne fut pas contre ce geste.

Leur langues se mêlaient ...

Kimihiro ne voulait plus rien donner aux autres hommes.

Dôméki était le seul à qui il voulait offrir ses vertues.

Il en était sûr, il était amoureux. ¤

Kimihiro : ...nnn...

¤ Le baiser finit par s'arrêter.

Kimihiro eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il ne pouvait séparer ses yeux de ceux de Dôméki, qui le dévoraient à petit feu. ¤

Dôméki : Je vais vous laisser ... vous devez vous reposer ...

Kimihiro, revenant à la réalité : ...

¤ Le temps avait passé trop vite.

Il eut froid dès que Dôméki ouvrit les couvertures.

Lorsqu'il sortit du futon, Kimihiro fut totalement gelé.

Comment le retenir ? Il avait déjà passé tant de temps avec lui ... ¤

Dôméki : Merci, Watanuki.

Kimihiro : ... c'est moi ...

Dôméki, surpris : !...

¤ Le coeur de Kimihiro fit un bond.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls ...

Il ne pouvait plus reculer ...

Il ferma à demi les yeux. ¤

Kimihiro, sa voix feutrée : ... qui vous remercie ...

Dôméki : ...

Kimihiro, terriblement mal à l'aise : ...

Dôméki : Pourquoi ?...

¤ Il ne pouvait pas mentir ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... vous avez fait attention à mes blessures ...

¤ Il resserra son kimono, car il s'ouvrait un peu trop ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...vous êtes le seul qui...

¤ Il avait beaucoup de mal à finir sa phrase ...

Le samurai le fixait avec la plus grande surprise et la plus grande interrogation ...

... ce qui n'arrangeait rien ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...qui...prêtez...autant attention à moi...comme...comme ça...

¤ Il s'exprimait avec une telle maladresse qu'il en venait à ne plus se reconnaître lui-même.

Il avait honte ... ¤

Dôméki : ...

Kimihiro, levant les yeux vers lui : ...

Dôméki ; ...

¤ Dôméki, ne résistant plus à sa compassion, le rejoint, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il le regardait. Un regard qui signifiait qu'il l'écoutait, et qu'il l'écoutera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Kimihiro n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là ... ¤

Kimihiro, ne sachant plus quelle attitude avoir : V...vous avez au-autre chose à-à faire...que de m-m-m'écouter...

¤ Mais Dôméki semblait ne pas vouloir bouger.

Kimihiro fut prit au piège.

Il resserra ses mains sur son kimono. ¤

Kimihiro : ...ce n'est pas intéressant ce que j'ai à vous dire...

¤ Mais rien y fit : le samurai ne bougea pas.

Alors, le souffle court, il reprit son récit. ¤

Kimihiro : ... les hommes qui viennent me voir ... n'ont aucune considération pour moi ... vous savez ...

Dôméki : ...

Kimihiro : ... je ne suis qu'un ... qu'un objet ... pour eux ... peu importe ... si je suis mal ... tant que je fonctionne ... et que je leur suis utile ... c'est tout ce qui compte pour eux ...

Dôméki : ...

Kimihiro, sombre : ... hier ... on m'a battu ... il s'agissait d'autres prostitués ... jaloux de mon succès ... je ne les comprends pas ... comment peut-on vouloir d'une vie comme la mienne ?...

¤ Il y eut un grand silence ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... une guérisseuse m'a soigné comme elle le pouvait ... mais je n'ai pas eu le droit à un seul jour de repos ...

Dôméki, dégoûté : ...

Kimihiro : ... et mes clients n'avaient que faire de mes souffrances ... tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était me ... me ...

¤ Il n'arriva pas à prononcer ce mot qui lui faisait si mal.

Il se tourna vers un Dôméki dont l'estomac s'était retourné. ¤

Kimihiro : ... mais ...

¤ Dôméki lui paraissait plus beau que jamais. Il rayonnait à ses yeux. ¤

Kimihiro, la gorge nouée : ...mais vous...vous...ne...me...touchez pas...comme...eux...

¤ Il trembla ...

Le client se sentit mal.

Il avait l'impression d'être lui-même un homme sale.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place ici.

Non, il n'avait rien à faire là ...

... ce n'était pas lui ... ¤

Dôméki : Veuillez m'excuser ...

¤ Il se lève. ¤

Dôméki : Je ne fais que vous nuire, comme tous les autres. Je devrais mieux partir ...

¤ Kimihiro eut un haut-le-coeur.

Il ne voulait pas cela, et regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. ¤

Kimihiro : Non ! Je...

¤ Il s'arrêta net.

Son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, alors qu'il rougissait déjà.

Dôméki le regardait, de plus en plus perplexe, ne comprenant pas du tout son attitude.

Il était comme tous les autres : un profiteur. Ce jeune homme devrait le haïr.

Il était totalement perdu. ¤

Kimihiro, timidement : ...j'aime...quand vous...quand vous êtes là...

¤ Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Que penserait Dôméki de lui ? Il rirait, sûrement.

Il se moquerait de lui, car il ne comprendrait pas qu'un prostitué puisse tomber amoureux.

Alors ces mots tous simples ...

... suffisaient amplement ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...alors...revenez...aussi souvent...qu'il vous sera possible...

¤ Il se pencha en avant pour faire une courbette.

Son front atteignit le sol. ¤

Kimihiro, suppliant : ...s'il vous plaît...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Plus un bruit ne résonna dans la pièce.

Dôméki essaya de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se produire.

Kimihiro restait là, courbé devant lui, attendant désespérément une réponse.

Il ne relevait pas la tête, et n'était pas prêt de le faire. Il ne perdait pas patience, en apparence.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête du jeune homme pourtant. Plus le silence s'éternisait, plus il avait peur.

Il voulait tant qu'il accepte de revenir. Qu'il revienne souvent, très souvent.

Pour lui faire oublier la violence qu'il subissait chaque jour.

Pour lui démontrer, encore et encore ...

... que l'amour peut être doux ...

... et mutuel ... ¤

Dôméki : Bonne nuit, Watanuki.

¤ Et voilà, il fallait s'y attendre.

Dôméki ne pouvait avoir de pitié pour lui.

Qu'espérait-il ?

Il se sentit bien ridicule, lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Dôméki se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Elle s'ouvrit lentement. Kimihiro crut que le plafond lui tombait dessus avec tout son poids ...

... c'était de sa faute ...

... tout était de sa faute ... ¤

Dôméki, sans prendre le temps de se retourner : Je reviendrai.

¤ Et, sans attendre, il sortit.

Kimihiro restait pétrifié.

... alors il allait revenir ?...

Il était tellement soulagé ...

... c'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui ...

... elle n'allait plus être aussi chaotique qu'auparavant ...

... quelques dernières larmes virent le libérer de ses angoisses ...

µµµµµµ

Dôméki franchit le seuil du bordel, où quelques samurais l'attendaient. ¤

Dôméki, les regardant : Je vous remercie de m'avoir amené une fois de plus ici.

Samurai : C'est un honneur de vous servir, mon général.

Dôméki : Je reviendrai seul la prochaine fois. Je ne tiens pas à vous faire attendre dehors. Rentrons.

¤ Dôméki prit les devants, tandis que les autres le suivirent.

Ses subordonnés l'avaient peut-être forcé à venir au début.

Mais finalement, il avait une bonne raison pour revenir régulièrement ... ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Voilà voilà, c'était le chapitre 2 !...

... review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilou après une LOOOONGUE absence, j'en suis désolée !!!

C'est donc reparti pour un chapitre d'Aishiteru !

Pour lire la suite, vous devez connaître une petite page d'histoire ... voici donc un extrait de Wikipedia ! XD

_**"Le shogunat contrôle le pouvoir politique, administratif et plus tard économique. Il existe aussi un empereur mais celui-ci ne possède que des fonctions spirituelles de grand prêtre et est le symbole du « génie national ». Après les nombreuses guerres féodales qui avaient eu lieu auparavant, les Tokugawa cherchent à réorganiser l'État et garantir la paix dans le pays. Pour cela, ils mettent au point un système encore très hiérarchisé et rigide grâce auquel ils peuvent contrôler totalement le pays. Ainsi, ce dernier est divisé en fiefs gouvernés par des seigneurs, les daimyos, eux-mêmes sous l'autorité du shogun. Ceux qui avaient prêté allégeance aux Tokugawa avant 1600 s'appellent les « daimyos de l'intérieur » et ceux qui l'avaient fait après s'appellent les « daimyos de l'extérieur ». Cependant, pour pouvoir maintenir ceux-ci sous son autorité, le shogun met en place un système de résidences alternées, le sankin-kotai, dans lequel les daimyos doivent résider à Edo, résidence shogunale, et ceci une année sur deux. De plus, les daimyos doivent laisser leur famille à Edo en guise d'otages."**_

Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous ! BISOUUUUS !!!

Tohru

**Chapitre 3**

¤ Dans les rues, une immense fête se faisait dans la ville. Les chants fusaient de partout, les rires des enfants retentissaient, les marchands profitaient de l'occasion pour faire le plus de vente possible.

C'était la fête des cerisiers, mais aussi le retour du daimyo Toshio Kuroda. Ceci était une grande joie pour les habitants, car il habite ici. Pour eux, c'est lui, leur vrai chef. Pas le shogun, ni l'empereur.

Grâce à lui, les samurais ne pourront plus faire leur loi, ceci pendant un an, avant de reprendre le comté entre leurs sabres sanglants et leurs mains pilleuses.

Tout ceci était synonyme de joie. Pas pour Kimihiro.

Cela signifiait que les samurais n'allaient plus venir autant qu'avant.

D'un côté, il aura moins de clients, et aura plus de paix. C'était un bien.

D'un autre côté Dôméki ne viendra plus autant de fois qu'avant.

Ce dernier venait souvent lui rendre visite. De plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs.

Ces derniers temps, il venait une fois tous les trois jours, le soir.

Quelques effleurements plus intimes prirent lieu au fur et à mesure qu'ils se voyaient, mais il n'y avait jamais rien de sexuel.

Jamais il n'était venu à l'esprit de Dôméki de souiller Kimihiro. C'était de la passion, tout simplement ...

Le courtisan ne se lassait pas de ces caresses chaleureuses et douces.

Elles l'envahissaient, il les ressentaient jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient développé une sorte de relation.

Du moins, c'est ce que Kimihiro espérait.

Il se languissait de son retour.

Il se remémorait les souvenirs passés avec lui, en attendant son retour ... ¤

_**¤ Ils regardaient, par la fenêtre entrouverte, l'étendue de la ville, éclairée dans la nuit par les lampions colorés.**_

_**Dôméki était assis par terre, les jambes étendues sur le sol. Il portait un kimono sombre et large, il flottait dedans car la bande qui le refermait était lâche. Son torse aurait dû profiter du léger vent frais qui passait par la fenêtre.**_

_**Mais il savourait la chaleur du dos de Kimihiro, couvert de son éternel mais sublime kimono de soie rouge, noire et or.**_

_**Ce dernier était assis en tailleur entre ses jambes, son corps appuyé contre celui de son amoureux.**_

_**Ce corps subtil était recouvert de deux bras fermes et musclés, qui le resserraient avec douceur.**_

_**Le jeune homme pouvait apprécier les baisers que le samurai déposait dans son cou.**_

_**Ils suscitaient de profonds soupirs de volupté de la part de Kimihiro.**_

_**Le bras de ce dernier se posa derrière la tête de Dôméki.**_

_**Il la fit glisser du côté de son visage.**_

_**Leurs lèvres se rejoignèrent ...**_

_**Elles claquèrent en se séparant.**_

_**Dôméki posa son menton entre le cou et l'épaule de Kimihiro.**_

_**Tous deux fixaient la ville, dénuée de ses habitants, si ce n'est quelques agriculteurs qui finissaient leur travail. ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** ... Watanuki ...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ?...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vu l'extérieur ?**_

_**¤ Kimihiro était souvent gêné par ce genre de questions.**_

_**Il y répondait souvent brièvement. ¤**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Depuis que je suis entré ici.**_

_**Dôméki :**__** C'est-à-dire ?...**_

_**¤ Il attendit un moment avant de répondre. ¤**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** 6 ans. Bientôt 7 ...**_

_**Dôméki, appuyant ses lèvres contre son épaule :**__** Vous devez souvent rêver de quitter cet endroit ...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Jamais je ne sortirai.**_

_**¤ Il semblait tellement sûr de lui que le coeur de Dôméki se serra ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** En êtes-vous sûr ?...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ...**_

_**¤ Son coeur battit tellement vite qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser.**_

_**Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui.**_

_**Mais il est un samurai. Il ne peut pas faire ça ...**_

_**Ce serait les mettre en danger tous les deux ... ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** ... Kuroda-sama ... va bientôt être de retour ...**_

_**Kimihiro, d'un air sombre :**__** Oui ... je sais ...**_

_**¤ Finalement, Dôméki se plaisait à jouer avec son coeur.**_

_**Il était bien cruel ... n'avait-il pas compris ses sentiments pour lui ?**_

_**Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'ils se voyaient.**_

_**Il aurait dû comprendre ...**_

_**Pourquoi ?... ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** ... je ne vais plus pouvoir venir autant de fois qu'avant ...**_

_**Kimihiro, d'un ton platonique :**__** ... je sais ...**_

_**Dôméki :**__** ...**_

_**¤ Il le resserra plus contre lui. Sa main effleura son ventre plat, goûtant à sa peau, douce comme celle d'une pêche.**_

_**Kimihiro rougit violemment. C'était la première fois que Dôméki allait aussi bas ...**_

_**Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, au grand soulagement du courtisan.**_

_**Son autre main découvrit sa cuisse satinée.**_

_**La main de Kimihiro attrapa cette dernière.**_

_**Il l'immobilisa, et passa ses doigts entre les siens.**_

_**Ce geste inhabituel attira l'attention de Dôméki. ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** Quelque chose ne va pas, Watanuki ?...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ...**_

_**¤ Il pinça les lèvres. ¤**_

_**Kimihiro, à demi-voix :**__** ... vous allez ... me manquer ...**_

_**¤ Le plafond sembla se faire de plomb. Il avait honte d'avouer des sentiments qui lui sont interdits.**_

_**Il venait de se livrer à lui et la peur se faisait sentir jusqu'à la moëlle de ses os.**_

_**Dôméki ne répondit pas un seul mot. Il restait coi face à cette situation.**_

_**Et Kimihiro refusait de prononcer une seule palabre de plus.**_

_**Il n'attendit rien. Il ne fit rien. ¤**_

_**Dôméki :**__** ... Watanuki ...**_

_**¤ Il le prit dans ses bras tendrement, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, accompagné d'un souffle chaud.**_

_**Un vent humide entre dans la pièce, et rafraîchit la chambre. La douceur de l'étreinte se fit sentir plus fortement.**_

_**Kimihiro était épanoui dans ces bras. Ses sentiments résonnaient dans sa chair, au rythme du passage de son sang.**_

_**Un parfum de fleur embaumait ses narines, et ses yeux se fermèrent, sous la sensation enivrante que le jeune homme éprouvait.**_

_**Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Ses mains se joignèrent à celles de Dôméki, les caressant lentement.**_

_**Peut-être que ce soir partagé avec lui sera le dernier avant plusieurs semaines.**_

_**Il en avait bien peur ... ¤**_

¤ C'était le souvenir le plus récent que Kimihiro avait de Dôméki.

Cela datait de trois jours, et il n'était pas revenu depuis.

Il regardait le soleil se coucher, priant pour retrouver son aimé samurai dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Chaque journée sans lui était un enfer. Chaque moment passé avec un autre client le détruisait.

Il souffrait d'autant plus qu'il l'aimait, lorsqu'il regardait la vérité en face, qu'il était prostitué.

Il refusait tout contact avec les autres hommes, mais il se forçait à endurer la torture.

Les viols qu'il subissait lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il était amoureux.

Il avait parfois des envies de suicide très fortes, tellement il souffrait.

Mais penser à Dôméki lui retirait toute envie de mort.

Il avait toujours soif de lui, de sa présence.

Alors, il endurait. Encore et toujours.

Il résistait.

Le soleil disparut derrière les rizières, et une femme vint allumer des lampions dans la pièce.

Et un homme vint le voir juste après, pour le déchirer en mille morceaux.

Puis, une fois satisfait, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Et Kimihiro eut une puissante nausée.

Il crut qu'il allait mourir cette fois-ci.

Il se tapit dans un coin de la pièce.

Et il attendit que quelqu'un vienne l'achever. ¤

Femme dans le couloir : Bonsoir monsieur. Il est libre.

¤ Ca y est, c'était la fin ... ¤

Voix off : Je vous remercie.

¤ Une flamme s'alluma dans le coeur de Kimihiro.

Quelqu'un allait le réconforter. Quelqu'un à qui il ne s'attendait pas.  
Quelqu'un qu'il attendait désespérément ...

Un pas se fit dans la chambre, et Dôméki apparut. ¤

Dôméki : Bonsoir Watanuki.

¤ Kimihiro leva la tête vers lui.

Ce soir, le samurai portait un kimono plus riche que les autres jours. Il était noir, et quelques dorures dessinaient des motifs délicats.

Il apparaissait plus beau que jamais aux yeux de Kimihiro.

Ce dernier, à cette vue, sourit de bonheur. ¤

Kimihiro : Dôméki-san.

¤ C'était la première fois qu'il souriait à Dôméki. Et aussi la première fois qu'il souriait depuis longtemps.

Le guerrier se sentit un peu bête, mais il aimait ce sourire. Il lui allait droit au coeur.

Il grimaça un instant ... Puis s'avança vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla face à Kimihiro.

Avec calme ...

Son regard s'arrêta lentement sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Puis remonta vers ses yeux bleus. ¤

Dôméki : Comment allez-vous ?

Kimihiro : Très bien, depuis que vous êtes là.

Dôméki : ...

¤ Le visage de Dôméki affichait une douleur qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Kimihiro la devinait, et imaginait déjà son ampleur. Malgré tout, il continua à sourire. ¤

Kimihiro : Vous avez un nouveau kimono ?

Dôméki : Non. Je le mets pour les occasions seulement.

Kimihiro : Pourquoi le mettre ? Vous venez pourtant me voir régulièrement.

Dôméki : En effet.

Kimihiro : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Un air grave s'afficha sur son visage.

Et l'adolescent perdit le sourire. ¤

Kimihiro, avec un soulèvement de coeur : Que se passe-t-il ?

Dôméki : Je ne vais pas vous mentir.

Kimihiro, attendant : ...

Dôméki : Le daimyo a repris du service ici. Je suis totalement soumis à ses ordres, je ne peux rien contredire.

Kimihiro : Bien sûr ...

¤ Il n'aimait pas ce début de déclaration.

Un frisson parcourut longuement son échine.

La fenêtre ouverte faisait un courant d'air froid qui compléta sa stupeur. ¤

Kimihiro : Excusez-moi ... il fait froid, je vais ...

Dôméki : Oui, allez-y.

¤ Kimihiro se leva et, sans faire de bruit, partit fermer la fenêtre.

Dôméki le fixa tout au long de son trajet. Il lui sembla tout à coup une chose inaccessible, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher ...

Il reprit ses esprits au moment où le prostitué se réinstalla devant lui.

Il inspira dans un bruit sourd, avant de reprendre. ¤

Dôméki : Kuroda-san est intéressé par des terres de la province au sud de la notre. Bien sûr, le daimyo de la province dont il est question refuse de les lui donner ...

Kimihiro, brûlant d'impatience : Et ?

Dôméki : La guerre a été déclarée.

Kimihiro, choqué : ...

Dôméki : Je pars demain matin.

¤ Kimihiro ne voulait rien croire de tout cela. ¤

Dôméki, sinistre : Je ne reviendrai peut-être jamais.

¤ Le jeune homme se sentit se décomposer peu à peu.

Dôméki n'arrivait plus à le regarder, sa gêne prit de l'ampleur.

Finalement, il continua. ¤

Dôméki : Je souhaitais vous voir une dernière fois. Et ... c'est un jour particulier pour moi.

Kimihiro, son visage cédant à ses sentiments : ... non ... vous reviendrez ...

Dôméki : Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas être optimiste.

Kimihiro, s'emportant : Vous devez avoir gagné plusieurs guerres déjà ! Alors pourquoi ne gagnerez-vous pas celle-ci ?

Dôméki : Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il m'attend. Les troupes de la province ennemie sont les plus craintes du Japon.

Kimihiro : Ca n'a aucune d'importance ! Vous ne mourrez pas, je le sais !

Dôméki, cherchant à l'arrêter : Watanuki.

Kimihiro, sa voix trahissant sa gorge serrée : Non, vous ne pouvez pas mourir !

Dôméki, prenant ses épaules pour le calmer : Watanuki !

Kimihiro, s'agrippant désespérément au kimono du samurai : Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez !!!

¤ Ses pleurs le gagnèrent, il ne pouvait plus les retenir plus longtemps.

Tous ses membres tremblaient. Il bouillonnait de plus en plus ... ¤

Kimihiro : Je ne pourrai pas le supporter ... depuis que vous venez me voir je... je ne suis plus le même ... j'ai enfin l'impression de vivre ... de ne pas être un vulgaire objet ... et j'attendais ça depuis tellement d'années ... tellement d'années ...

Dôméki, de plus en plus mal : ...

Kimihiro, anéanti : ...

¤ Toutes ces journées monotones, à ne pas avoir un mot à dire.

Tous ces moments passé à être violé, sans interruption.

Tous ces repas où on le descendait, par pure jalousie.

Tout ce qu'il haïssait dans ce monde et qui ne le quittait pas.

Tout ça allait recommencer.

Une fois de plus.

Encore et encore.

Sans fin ...

Il n'allait plus avoir de vie.

Il allait mourir.

Et pour seul réconfort, les souvenirs de son enfance.

Les souvenirs de Dôméki.

Qui venait le voir.

Qui lui donnait une valeur en tant qu'homme.

Et non en tant qu'objet.

Cet homme si beau, si élégant, toujours courtois, doux dans ses gestes, tendre dans sa façon d'être avec lui.

Quelqu'un qui le respectait, qui ne l'avait jamais touché là d'où d'autres hommes n'étaient pas gêné d'y passer la main.

Kimihiro ne savait pas s'il venait pour son seul plaisir. Il ne l'aimait sûrement pas comme lui l'aimait.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans lui. Une vie sans lui n'était plus une vie. ¤

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Dôméki le fixait sans rien dire, et Kimihiro ne pouvait que le sentir.

Il n'en pouvait plus de garder ses sentiments pour lui ... cela devenait trop dur.

Le douleur transperça son coeur. Il leva sa tête vers celle de Dôméki.

Il osa le fixer dans les yeux, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il se sentait trembler de partout ... ¤

Kimihiro, ses larmes coulant de plus en plus : Je vous aime.

¤ Il était sur le point de ne plus le voir après tout. Qu'avait-il alors à perdre ?

Il voulait que ses sentiments soient reconnus. Tant pis s'il se ridiculisait ...

Tout ce qui l'importait était ce désir brûlant de tout dire, qu'il sache. ¤

Kimihiro : Je vous aime !...

¤ Dôméki se décomposait peu à peu lui aussi.

Lui qui pensait venir dans un but égoïste, celui de satisfaire sa passion envers Kimihiro.

Il n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout, même s'il en avait une folle envie. Le toucher comme il le faisait était à la fois un soulagement et une tentation suprême.

Mais il n'osait rien. Il refusait de le briser, lui qui supportait tant d'hommes sans gênes, et en souffrait.

Il refusait de lui faire subir cette violence, et se forçait à ne rien faire ...

... ce qu'il ressentait dépassait l'envie sexuelle ...

... c'était un sentiment ...

... assez rare pour un samurai ... ¤

Dôméki : Watanuki ...

Kimihiro : Je sais ! Vous ne m'aimez pas ! Vous devez me trouver ridicule ! Je sais que je suis ridicule ! Mais...

Dôméki : Taisez-vous.

¤ Il s'empara de son visage avec ses grandes mains mates.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent, surpris par cette réaction si vive. ¤

Dôméki, sèchement : Que savez-vous de mes sentiments ?...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Le sang de Kimihro ne fit qu'un tour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que Dôméki venait de lui dire, que ce dernier lui vola un baiser humide, le plus passionné qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné.

Les mains du samurai serrèrent le corps fragile du courtisan contre lui, comme s'il ne devait appartenir qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Celui-ci tremblait de parts et d'autres, son sang bouilonnait et le paralysait.

Il se laissait envahir par cette chaleur.

Il lui rendit ses baisers, osant pour une fois dévoiler son amour pour lui.

Sa tête tournait. Il oubliait tout : où il était, qui il était.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Dôméki.

Et il l'avait ...

Il perdit son souffle, mais son amant détâcha ses lèvres.

Il inspira, avant de retrouver la bouche et la langue de Dôméki.

Kimihiro le prit dans ses bras, appuyant son torse contre le sien.

Il aimait le contact de leurs corps, le sien ne veut plus se séparer de l'autre.

Dôméki les fit basculer sur le sol, ses mains glissant avec fièvre sur ses reins.

Ses doigts les palpèrent doucement, tendrement. Kimihiro en frissonna.

Le baiser prit fin, et les mains de Dôméki continuèrent leur chemin.

Elles explorèrent le torse de son amant sans modération.

Ses lèvres goûtèrent à son cou, à ses épaules ... ¤

Kimihiro, sa voix perdue : ... Dôméki ...

Dôméki, respirant sa peau : ... dites-moi ... si vous voulez que j'arrête ...

Kimihiro, les larmes aux yeux : ...

¤ Son coeur cognait extrèmement fort dans sa poitrine.

Il lui faisait terriblement mal.

Alors Dôméki voulait finalement son corps...

Après tout, s'ils s'aimaient, ils allaient forcément passer par cette étape un jour ou l'autre.

Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils n'allaient plus jamais en avoir l'occasion.

C'était normal que Dôméki veuille lui faire l'amour ...

Il avait très peur.

Mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à céder.

Et il le désirait tant ...

... si ardemment ...

... c'était leur dernière nuit ...

... elle devait être mémorable ...

... et s'il l'aimait, il devrait être différent des autres ...

... il ferma les yeux, soupirant ... ¤

Kimihiro, apeuré mais envahi par la passion : ... non ... continuez ...

Dôméki, laissant descendre ses mains plus bas : ... Watanuki ...

¤ C'était lentement, avec pudeur que Dôméki redécouvrit son corps.

Il le respectait, tel un cadeau qu'on lui offrait, et dont il devait prendre soin.

Malgré ses appréhensions, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas agressé.

Le samurai ne lui fit aucun mal. Il ne le forçait en rien.

À la fois il lui appartenait, et à la fois il n'était pas soumis.

Lui-même, il serrait Dôméki contre lui, le caressait ardemment.

Il pouvait aussi lui faire ce que d'autre hommes auraient refusé.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de faire l'amour.

En réalité, il était resté vierge. Durant tout ce temps.

Alors que pour les autres, il était sale.

Son nez percuta celui de Dôméki, avant de recevoir un nouveau baiser ... ¤

Dôméki : ... votre nom ...

Kimihiro, ne pouvant revenir à la réalité : ... pardon ?...

Dôméki : ... Watanuki ... n'est pas votre nom ...

Kimihiro : ... non ...

Dôméki : ... donnez-moi ... votre nom ...

¤ Kimihiro déglutit. ¤

Kimihiro : ... Hanasaki ... Kimihiro ...

¤ Il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom depuis tant d'années.

Il l'avait presque oublié. Il refusait de s'identifier avec celui qu'il était devenu.

Il s'était habitué à son surnom ... ¤

Dôméki : ... Kimihiro ...

¤ Le samurai plongea sa tête dans son cou, se saisissant de lui tout entier. ¤

Dôméki, tendrement : ... Kimihiro ...

¤ Kimihiro n'en pouvait plus.

Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé par son vrai nom depuis l'assassinat de sa famille ...

Il versa des larmes de plus, mais pas des larmes de trop.

Il ne pouvait plus les retenir ...

C'était la dernière fois qu'il entendrait son nom prononcé.

Alors même qu'il pensait que son identité était perdue pour toujours.

Quelqu'un était là pour lui rappeler qui il était. Qu'il était humain.

Il ne sera plus rien. ¤

Kimihiro, s'accrochant à Dôméki : ... Dôméki-san ...

¤ Il savoura ces derniers instants avec lui, tant qu'il le pouvait. ¤

**Tsuzuku**

Raté ! Pas de lemon ! XD Je l'avais dit au début de la fic que j'en ferai pas ! XD XD XD

Review ? J'essaierai de moins tardé pour la prochain chapitre qui sera moins long que celui-là je pense ...

BISOUUUUS !!!

Tohru


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde, c'est moi !

Voici ce chapitre 4 que vous attendiez ... j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances malgré qu'il soit court !

Je suis désolée de l'attente que je vous ai fait subir … j'ai un emploi du temps très serré et des projets personnels que je privilégie … il m'est donc difficile de continuer mes fics, et de rentrer dedans aussi vu le peu de temps que j'y passe … mais je vous promet au moins de terminer celle-ci !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire ! Je vous en suis reconnaissante !

Et aussi, je tiens à préciser que j'ai découvert qu'un Toshio Kuroda a réellement existé à l'époque Edo. Je ne le savais pas ! Donc le Toshio Kuroda de ma fic n'a rien à voir avec le VRAI Toshio Kuroda … Voilà !

Très bonne lecture à tous !

Tohru

**Chapitre 4**

¤ Ca y est.

Il était parti.

La chambre était désespérément vide.

Alors qu'elle était pleine de chaleur et d'amour.

Il est encore sous le choc de qu'il vient de se passer.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à tout ça. Dôméki qui l'aime. Qui lui fait aimer le sexe.

Qui lui donne beaucoup : une âme, de la joie, de l'émotion, des ailes, de l'amour tout simplement.

Et maintenant, rien.

Ils ont dormi un moment ensemble. Ils ont parlé un peu : de la guerre, de la vie de Kimihiro avant le bordel.

Les adieux se sont éternisés en de longs mots, de longues étreintes et de longs baisers.

Puis rien.

Rien que des souvenirs pour le réconforter.

Rien que les voix des autres prostitués qui subissent leur labeur.

Rien que des hommes qui rient grassement en buvant du saké au rez-de-chaussée.

Rien que son quotidien, finalement.

À quoi s'attendait-il ?

Il fallait bien que tout se termine un jour.

Allongé sur le sol, il cacha son visage dans les manches de son kimono.

Le service se terminait. Le remue-ménage se faisait, et une femme vint le chercher.

L'heure de dormir. De tout oublier.

Il crut qu'il allait mourir ...

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain il avait une pierre dans l'estomac et ses yeux étaient aussi lourds que des billes de verre.

Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit. Il avait imaginé Dôméki entre les griffes des samurais du camp adverse.

En sang, inconscient, mourant comme un chien, abandonné par les autres, mais toujours stoïque face à la mort.

Son corps torturé par la douleur, alors qu'il avait goûté à la douceur quelques heures plus tôt seulement.

Il en était malade rien que d'y penser. Il pouvait même ressentir la douleur qu'il avait imaginée sur lui.

C'était insupportable, et pourtant il survivait à tout ça. Si seulement il pouvait se suicider ...

Il se fichait de son honneur. Il n'en avait plus. Il souhaitait juste ne plus avoir mal.

Mais rien ne lui permettait de le faire. Aucune arme n'était à disposition.

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur sa propre vie.

Les autres la contrôlaient à sa place.

Il ne pouvait que la subir.

µµµµµµ

Les yeux fermés, agenouillé dans la chambre où il devait servir, il repensait à la soirée de la veille.

Au moins, il était libre. Avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Il ne le reverra jamais.

À quoi bon y penser ...

Il doit l'oublier.

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre.

Il doit apparaître dans son meilleur jour. ¤

Femme au dehors, s'inclinant comme jamais : J'espère que vous serez satisfait, Kuroda-sama !

¤ Et pour cause, puisque son client était le daimyo en personne ...

... le daimyo ? ¤

Toshio, refermant la porte derrière lui : Aaaaaaah ... alors c'est toi le fameux Watanuki ?

Kimihiro, surpris : En effet, c'est moi.

¤ Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle rencontre.

D'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Il était un peu plus petit que Dôméki, et pourtant il paraissait grand avec ses longues jambes.

Son charisme affirmait sa position dans la hiérarchie. On ne pouvait pas se tromper : c'était lui le chef.

Ses yeux fins, qui s'arrêtait à chaque partie de l'anatomie du jeune homme une par une, ne mentaient pas sur ses intentions. Son sourire exprimait d'autant plus sa perversité.

Sa démarche lente et sûre angoissa Kimihiro. Il lui fit peur. C'est comme si il allait lui sauter dessus à un moment où un autre.

Il manquerait plus qu'il lui sorte un compliment sale pour compléter le tableau.

Un homme beau à l'extérieur et laid à l'intérieur.

Comment Dôméki pouvait obéir à ce type ?

... il devait y être soumis ...

... comme Kimihiro était lui-même soumis aux lois du bordel ... ¤

Kimihiro, souriant pour cacher son écoeurement : C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, Kuroda-sama.

Toshio, d'une voix mielleuse : Je t'en prie, nous sommes entre nous. Tu peux m'appeler Toshio ...

¤ Disait-il, avant de renforcer son sourire de sous-entendus.

Quelle horreur.

Mais qu'attendait-il pour passer à l'action ?

Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?...

Il le violait du regard ...

Le coeur de Kimihiro accéléra sa cadence. ¤

Kimihiro : Les formalités me conviennent. Je vous dois le respect car vous nous protégez des envahisseurs ...

¤ Beau discours.

Rien de ce qu'il pensait. ¤

Toshio : Tu es bien poli ... j'attendais plus de chaleur de ta part.

¤ Il fit un pas de plus, prit un air désespéré.

Trop théâtral au goût de Kimihiro. ¤

Toshio, d'une voix attristée : Je suis ennuyé. Tous mes soldats sont partis en guerre contre la province du sud ... Son dirigeant m'avait volé une terre à laquelle je tenais tant ... je rêve de la reprendre. C'est si important pour moi ...

_**"**__**Dôméki :**__** Kuroda-sama est intéressé par des terres de la province au sud de la notre. Bien sûr, le daimyo de la province dont il est question refuse de les lui donner ..."**_

¤ La version de Dôméki était différente ...

Il jouait vraiment la comédie.

Quelle ordure. ¤

Toshio : Mes samurais sont tous partis me défendre ... je suis blessé à l'idée de les sacrifier pour ma cause. Je me sens coupable ... mais ... que puis-je faire d'autre ? Il n'y a pas d'autre choix que celui-là ...

¤ Kimihiro serrait les dents et le poing.

Cet homme était plus qu'une ordure pour sacrifier Dôméki comme cela, et mentir comme cela.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir ce qu'il était.

C'était tellement ... dégoûtant.

Malgré tout, il garda son sang froid.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il devait se montrer sous son meilleur jour. ¤

Toshio : Sois gentil avec moi ... d'accord ?...

Kimihiro : Tel est votre désir ...

¤ Il ravala sa salive ... ¤

Kimihiro, avec un haut-le-coeur : ... Toshio.

¤ Toshio sourit.

Enfin il s'avança franchement vers lui.

Il prit soudainement le menton du courtisan entre ses doigts et dirigea son visage en direction du sien.

Les yeux de Kimihiro croisèrent ceux de Toshio. Ce fut un choc, car il pouvait clairement lire ses intentions.

Quoique ... il ne pouvait pas savoir jusqu'où sa dangerosité pouvait aller ...

C'est justement cela qui lui faisait peur.

Il se sentait en danger. ¤

Toshio : Tu me plais !

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il le poussa en arrière et se jeta violemment sur lui.

Son dos percuta le sol, il crut qu'il s'y était éclaté.

L'horreur, la stupeur, le dégoût le fit trembler.

Cela eut l'air de plaire à Toshio.

Son sourire malsain accompagnait son exaltation.

Il lui faisait mal … aucune délicatesse dans ses gestes.

Que de la violence, qu'une pulsion écoeurante à satisfaire.

Cette fois, plus que les autres, il se sentit violé.

Maintenant qu'il se sentait humain, depuis toutes ces années …

Son âme se calcinait, se consumait douloureusement, très lentement …

Il voulut appeler au secours.

Hurler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'en avait pas le droit … ¤

Toshio : Tu es muet ?

Kimihiro, tremblant : …

Toshio, s'approchant de son oreille : Je veux entendre ta voix …

¤ Il ne voulait pas.

Il résistait … ¤

Toshio : Crie !

Kimihiro : …nn…

Toshio : Crie !

¤ Et il y allait tellement fort qu'il le faisait souffrir.

Kimihiro ne put se retenir : il cria.

De douleur.

Il était trop violent …

Maintenant, Toshio était pleinement satisfait.

Kimihiro avait honte …

Il avait cédé …  
µµµµµµ

Toshio était enfin parti.

Kimihiro avait subi un des pires martyrs de sa vie.

Après le départ de Dôméki, sa mort certaine, il rencontrait le responsable de tout cela.

Il s'avérait être un véritable déchet, alors que tout le monde l'aimait en ville. Et en plus, il l'a violé sans retenue.

Il l'a humilié, blessé, achevé.

Tué.

Sa tête était vidée de toute pensée.

Il voudrait mourir.

Si seulement il pouvait se pendre.

Là, maintenant.

Dans sa chambre.

Achever ses souffrances …

C'est tout ce qu'il lui importait.

µµµµµµ

Il n'avait vu personne depuis une heure maintenant.

Il avait calmé ses esprits … du moins, pour un moment.

Il repensait à Dôméki. Il avait dû tant se débattre dans le champ de bataille.

Il imaginait toutes les façons dont il avait pu périr.

La tête coupée, le sang rouge colorant les herbes vertes du printemps.

Embroché, le cœur explosant au contact de la lame, le cerveau froid d'un seul coup.

Eventré, les entrailles se contorsionnant et tombant de tout leur poids, s'étalant sur le sol.

À terre, trop fatigué et blessé pour se relever, les autres soldats le piétinant sans le savoir ou presque, ses os se brisant sous les pas.

Il n'avait même pas envie d'en pleurer tellement cela le dégoûtait.

Il avait senti sa peau, blâmée par quelques cicatrices mais si belle, suer et glisser sous ses doigts.

Il avait senti son sang circuler, ses vibrations gagnant sa propre hémoglobine, comme si leurs tous deux n'étaient qu'un.

Leurs têtes roulaient l'une sur l'autre, leurs cheveux s'emmêlaient, leurs lèvres rougissaient les unes sur les autres.

Il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait que plus jamais il ne les rencontrera.

C'était fini.

Il pouvait l'oublier, mais c'en était impossible.

Et plus il s'en souvenait … plus c'était douloureux. ¤

_**« … Kimihiro … »**_

¤ Ses entrailles se déchiraient dans son ventre à force de se souvenir de tout.

Il s'allongea, le souffle coupé, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais il savait que cela lui était impossible.

Il essayait, pour se sentir vivant.

Mais à quoi bon ?

À quoi bon ?...

µµµµµµ

Les semaines passaient, et se ressemblaient.

Kimihiro mangeait de moins en moins. Son visage se creusait à mesure que les repas défilaient.

Des cernes étaient apparus. La couche de maquillage sur son visage s'épaississait.

Il se fondait dans le décor, tel un fantôme, et se faisait oublier.

Même les clients l'oubliaient. Un corps sans chair n'avait rien d'attirant.

Sauf pour le daimyo, qui venait toujours le voir, des mots obscènes à la bouche.

Ses visites se répétaient, se rapprochaient même.

Toujours la même violence, mais plus il venait le voir, et plus Kimihiro ressentait une certaine retenue dans sa façon de le violer.

Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Toshio venait tous les jours se défouler sur son corps maigre.

Les courbatures le déchiraient. Mais après tout, ça pouvait être pire …

Et puis, il était déjà six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

Alors il se taisait. Et se laissait faire.

Sa vie, c'était celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas la renier.

Et la refuser était pour lui synonyme de perte de foyer.

Il serait jeté dehors tel un déchet, et abandonné à une mort certaine.

Il avait bien pensé à cette possibilité de suicide … il avait déjà essayé. Mourir est toujours mieux que de souffrir.

Mais cela avait eu le don d'éveiller les désirs les plus malsains de Toshio … il ne tenait pas à réessayer.

Cet homme était un fou sans compassion. Un égoïste.

Comment les gens pouvaient-ils l'aimer ?

Mais ils ne le connaissaient pas dans l'intimité …

Il était sûr qu'il faisait régner l'ordre dans leur contrée.

Sûrement grâce à son despotisme.

Rien que d'imaginer sa façon de régner, Kimihiro se sentait dégoûté.

µµµµµµ

Le retour de Toshio.

C'était l'heure de la torture.

Par habitude, il était assis, et l'attendait, face à lui.

Le kimono un peu ouvert et remonté au niveau des cuisses, pour attiser son désir.

Les yeux à moitié fermés, pour ne pas voir son visage de fou.

Il imaginait déjà son sourire obscène découper son visage en deux.

Ses yeux en furie, fixé sur son torse nu et le pan de son kimono à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'il cherchait.

L'envie de vomir vint tout de suite face à cette vision d'horreur.

Il avait l'habitude de le voir. Mais il avait toujours peur.

Ce sentiment détestable qui le prenait …

Il ne le quitterait jamais.

Qu'il fasse vite …

Plus vite cela commencera, plus vite cela se terminera … ¤

Toshio : Watanuki …

¤ Sans ménagement, il attrape le menton de Kimihiro, le forçant à le regarder.

Son regard était beaucoup plus effrayant qu'habituellement.

Il se sentait mal … quelque chose allait se passer.

Il en était sûr … ¤

Toshio : Je suis fatigué de me déplacer tous les jours pour te voir.

¤ Il plongea son visage dans son torse, y soufflant déjà comme un buffle. ¤

Toshio : Mais tu es si bon …

¤ Kimihiro n'était vraiment pas capable de le prendre dans ses bras.

C'était au dessus de ses forces … c'était trop …

Sa déclaration avait quelque chose de gras et d'écoeurant …

Qu'il arrête de parler … ¤

Toshio : Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour maintenant.

¤ Il se détacha du jeune homme, qui avait de plus en plus peur.

Il sentait sa chair trembler dessous sa peau.

Sa respiration se coupait peu à peu.

Il allait faire un malaise …

Le sourire de Toshio, étonnement, prenait en largeur.

Il était satisfait, et plus excité que jamais. ¤

Toshio : Nous le ferons chez moi.

¤ Chez lui ?...

Que cela voulait-il dire ?

Il ne l'avait quand même pas acheté …

Non, il ne l'avait pas acheté …

Il n'y croyait pas.

Mais tout dans l'attitude du daimyo le disait. ¤

Toshio, caressant quelques mèches de cheveux de Kimihiro : Deux sacs d'or pur, pour un si joli jeune homme … je ne regrette pas mon affaire.

¤ Si peu cher, lui qui avait fait faire tant de bénéfice aux propriétaires …

Etait-il aussi décevant pour qu'ils le livrent aussi facilement ?...

Il se sentait pire qu'une marchandise, un moins-que-rien.

S'il en avait eu la force, il se serait jeté par la fenêtre.

Malheureusement, toutes ses forces, il les donnait à Toshio.

C'était tout comme s'il l'avait déjà acheté …

Mais il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'éloigna de lui comme il le pouvait, se couvrant pour ne plus être vu nu. ¤

Toshio, s'approchant en riant à moitié : Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu as peur de moi ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu le sais bien !

¤ Kimihiro reculait encore, mais le mur le stoppa dans son élan.

Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper …

Son maître se saisit de son bras. ¤

Toshio, le forçant à se lever : Tu seras bien mieux chez moi, tu verras …

Kimihiro, ne pouvant se débattre : …non…laissez-moi…laissez-moi…

¤ Il répétait ses derniers mots.

Et continuait. Machinalement.

Mais c'était sans espoir …

On l'avait déjà jeté dans la fosse aux lions.

Sa gorge se noua. Il sentit des frissons le parcourir.

Mon maître lui faisait arpenter des couloirs qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de fréquenter.

Cette allée, qu'il prenait toujours le soin d'éviter, renfermait de terribles souvenirs, ceux où on le forçait à aller dans sa chambre.

On l'avait habillé de force dans un kimono qui lui semblait trop petit, des mains se serraient sur ses bras d'enfant encore potelés.

À l'époque, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qu'on allait lui faire. Mais il s'attendait déjà au pire.

C'était l'instant où on l'avait amené à l'échafaud.

Il atteint dorénavant l'entrée du bordel, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant 7 ans …

Il lui semblait immense, gorgé de personnes malsaines qui ne lui portait pas un seul regard malgré ses plaintes.

Les propriétaires du bordel le regardaient sans aucun respect. Alors qu'avant ils l'adulaient, il semblait qu'il soit devenu un nuisible dont ils étaient fiers de se débarrasser.

Il n'osait pas les regarder … son regard se dirigea vers la lumière aveuglante de l'été.

Il perdit son sang froid …

Et s'évanouit à même le sol.

µµµµµµ

L'air était frais ici, et l'odeur des fleurs s'épanouissait dans la pièce, embaumant les narines d'un jeune adulte.

Dérangé par cette fragrance peu familière, Kimihiro se réveilla doucement, prit le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Il découvrit le plafond de bois avant tout. Il n'arrivait pas à relever son corps lourd et engourdi.

Il avait l'air d'être seul dans cette salle lumineuse. Aucun son n'y entrait.

Maintenant si, il entendait quelque chose : le clapotement d'une fontaine en bambou.

Mais encore le chant d'un rossignol. Et à l'instant, le bourdonnement d'une abeille retentit.

Il ne voulait pas refermer les yeux. Il souhaitait profiter de cet instant de calme.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas apprécié ces émotions si chéries ?

Il ne peut le dire. Il avait arrêté d'y croire.

Il inspira un grand bol d'air, comme si c'était une drogue.

Les odeurs lui procurèrent un peu de force, assez en tout cas pour qu'il puisse se redresser, et s'assoir.

Il put enfin explorer des yeux sa nouvelle maison.

Un simple cabanon, mais riche malgré tout, avec un magnifique jardin qui foisonnait de fleurs de toutes sortes et, au milieu, coulait une fontaine en bambou, qu'il avait très bien identifiée tout à l'heure à l'oreille.

Au loin, il pouvait voir la chaîne montagneuse, et le village tout en bas. Il était minuscule vu de loin.

Le jardin était étonnement luxuriant. Un jardin japonais était rarement aussi sauvage.

Mais il était si beau. Toutes ces couleurs lui donnèrent un sentiment de liberté.

Pourtant tout cela n'était que parure. Il savait bien que, tôt ou tard, Toshio allait revenir.

Et qui sait ce qu'il allait lui faire subir cette fois, loin de tout regard extérieur.

Sa nouvelle maison ? On pouvait plutôt parler de prison dorée.

Cette idée fit disparaître toute émotion de joie.

À ce désespoir vient s'ajouter un coulissement de porte.

Toshio se tenait maintenant à ses côtés.

Il posait là une expression terrifiante que seuls ses yeux dévoilaient.

Kimihiro ne le regardait pas. Il préférait garder en vue ce jardin qui faisait toute son admiration.

Il aura au moins quelque chose pour faire fuir la noirceur de sa vie.

La main du daimyo n'attendit pas une seconde pour atterrir sur son épaule, et le pousser en arrière.

Son dos rencontra le sol pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui alors que son visage faisait face à celui d'un démon.

Sans plus attendre, Toshio ouvrit son kimono et écrasa pectoraux avec ses grosses mains.

Il retint un cri de douleur et d'effroi, quand tout s'agita dehors.

Et, par chance, le maître des lieux réagit à cet affolement.

Il se leva en même temps que son excitation quitta son corps, et sortit en trombe de la salle.

Kimihiro referma son kimono rapidement, avant d'entendre des cris de colère de la part de son agresseur.

Il se sentit refroidir d'autant plus qu'il ne l'était. Il craignait qu'il ne soit plus violent à son retour …

Il commençait à trembler, quand sa voix se calma. Il commençait à se faire silencieux, écoutant ses subordonnés qui restaient affolés de leur côté.

Le courtisan se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il voulait surtout comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour anticiper l'humeur de Toshio …

À quatre pattes, il entreprit la traversée de sa prison, s'approcha de plus en plus de la porte.

La discussion devint de plus en plus compréhensible …

D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit et, une fois de plus, il se découvrit en compagnie avec Toshio.

À moins d'un mètre de lui …

Il sentit en danger … ¤

Toshio, la voix un peu cassée : Aujourd'hui, tu offriras tes faveurs à un autre.

¤ Stupeur.

Ces mots étaient prononcés avec jalousie alors qu'il dévorait son corps du regard, la bouche entrouverte.

Kimihiro ne savait comment réagir. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire à Toshio …

… mais l'autre homme était peut-être pire.

µµµµµµ

C'est caché sous un voile opaque que le daimyo traîna Kimihiro dans toute la résidence, une main dans son dos.

Le voile cachant une grande partie de son visage, il avait plutôt fait la découverte des sols que celle des différentes pièces.

La pression montait. Il ne savait pas où on l'emmenait, quand le chemin allait s'arrêter, qui allait le violer …

L'écoeurement commençait à le prendre, quand la voix de Toshio s'éleva. ¤

Toshio : C'est mon meilleur homme. Gravement blessé à la dernière bataille. On a cru qu'on allait le perdre … il s'en est sorti, mais des stigmates sont toujours là. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras doux avec lui …

¤ Il terminait sa phrase tout en glissant sa main vers le bas, à tâtons … ¤

Kimihiro, serrant les poings : _Lâchez-moi…_

¤ Finalement, les pas de Toshio s'arrêtèrent au même moment que sa main se dégageait.

Kimihiro l'imita.

Son maître retira lentement son voile, et le dévisagea une dernière fois. ¤

Toshio : C'est le général que tu vas contenter. J'espère que tu ne le décevras pas …

¤ Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

Il attendait que Toshio ouvre la porte. Il avait besoin de savoir qui il allait devoir affronter.

Le daimyo exauça son voeu, et fit coulisser la porte.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de soupirer qu'il le poussa à l'intérieur. ¤

Toshio : Voici mon courtisan. Fais-en ce qu'il te plaira ! Il t'appartient aujourd'hui.

¤ Et il referma la porte, laissant Kimihiro seul avec le général.

Ce dernier daigna enfin regarder l'homme blessé.

Et se stupéfia.

Il eut un haut-le-coeur très violent.

Le général ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis son apparition. Sa tête lui faisait dos.

Mais le courtisan n'avait pas besoin de le voir en face. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien son corps.

Ces formes, ils les avaient mémorisées dans sa propre chair, il pouvait les sentir sous ses doigts rien qu'en les regardant.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était immaculé de toute blessure. Maintenant, il était recouvert de bandes de tissus imbibées d'un peu de sang. Mais ces dernières avaient été changées récemment.

Il n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts qu'il avait subit. Ce devait être trop horrible.

Il souffrait lui-même rien qu'en y pensant.

Cet homme, qui n'était devenu plus qu'on souvenir tant chéri, tant rêvé et tant regretté.

Il se tenait allongé devant lui, et ne lui adressait aucun regard.

Sans savoir qui lui rendait visite.

Il avait survécu …

Un sentiment de soulagement envahit Kimihiro, dont les mains tremblaient et les yeux se recouvraient de larmes.

Le coeur en pagaille, il commença à pleurer.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'homme allongé.

Il l'observait en silence, réalisant à la fois sa présence et son état déplorable.

Puis, finalement, il se résolut à lui parler … ¤

Kimihiro, dans un sanglot : Dôméki-san !...

¤ Alors qu'il trembla de plus belle, Dôméki fit pivoter sa tête, et plongea son regard fatigué dans celui de Kimihiro.

Son visage laissa paraître sa surprise. Cette rencontre était inespérée.

Et pourtant, il était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait était déplorable.

Le ventre transpercé, le visage un peu couturé, la peau aussi pâle que celle d'un mort …

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec la personne que Kimihiro aimait tant. Il aurait préféré ne jamais lui montrer ses blessures.

Le résultat qui cherchait à éviter se trouvait sous ses yeux : son amant se décomposait à la vue de son corps abîmé.

Il tenta de se redresser pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, le rassurer ...

Il appuya ses mains contre le sol, et appuya.

Mais ce ne fût pas sans difficulté, car la souffrance était telle qu'il ne put que s'assoir et non se tourner vers Kimihiro.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla à côté de lui et, le souffle court, il essaya de réaliser la présence de Dôméki.

Doucement, il tendit la main vers lui, et caressa son épaule, retrouvant les formes qu'il ne cessait d'imaginer ces dernières semaines.

L'émotion fût si forte qu'il ne put retenir plus de sanglots.

Dôméki se sentait vraiment mal …

Alors il leva un peu la tête, et prononça ces mots. ¤

Dôméki, la voix un peu rauque : …excusez-moi…

Kimihiro : Non !... Non ce n'est pas de votre faute …

Dôméki : …je voulais guérir…avant de vous revoir…je suis…dans un état…pitoyable…

Kimihiro : Je vous croyais mort … simplement mort … mais vous êtes en vie …

¤ Il laissa échapper une légère grimace avant de reprendre … ¤

Kimihiro : … je suis soulagé … si soulagé …

¤ Un silence s'installa.

Tous deux reprirent leur souffle un instant. ¤

Dôméki : …je serai guéri dans six mois…je suis désolé…

Kimihiro : Non… je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous excuser …

¤ Dôméki tourna la tête en direction de son amant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le regarder.

Kimihiro se déplaça, et se pencha de façon à le voir de face.

Ils purent enfin faire rencontrer leurs regards.

Ils se retrouvaient vraiment cette fois-ci.

Dôméki semblait vraiment fatigué et attristé. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Kimihiro.

Quant à ce dernier, il affichait tout autant de fatigue, mais surtout de la compassion, du soulagement, et beaucoup de tendresse.

Timidement, il passa une main sur son visage, redécouvrant ses formes, sa beauté, …

Il le caressa avec douceur, puis avec plus de chaleur et de sensualité …

Finalement, le visage du samurai se détendit, et montra que l'homme s'avouait charmé et heureux de retrouver le courtisan.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se faire soutenir par cette main qui le caressait.

Kimihiro approcha son visage des lèvres de l'homme blessé et, délicatement, les embrassa.

Sa main glissa le long du coup de l'homme, continua son chemin sur le torse, mais la main de Dôméki la rattrapa et la prit dans la sienne.

Le général répondit au baiser avec générosité, happant les lèvres du jeune homme.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et s'enchaînèrent l'une à l'autre, puis glissèrent ensemble l'une sur l'autre, puis recommençaient …

Les deux hommes partageaient enfin ce moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu …

Oui, tant attendu …

Mais cet instant d'intimité était bafoué par un observateur assoiffé de sexe.

Toshio, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, espérait se rassasier avec leurs ébats.

Mais à son grand désarroi, il avait le droit à de romantiques retrouvailles … ¤

**Tsuzuku**

La suite arrivera ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais je mettrai sûrement du temps à l'écrire …

Merci de continuer à me lire malgré mes rares interventions !

Bisous à tous !

Tohru


End file.
